Don't leave me alone
by violettopaz
Summary: Post TBU. Burt finds out he has prostate-cancer in December. Once again, everything falls apart for Kurt Hummel. Can someone unexpected become his shelter?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was at work when he picked up the phone. He ignored the first three calls since he was in an important meeting but when the phone vibrated again for the fourth time he knew something was wrong. He excused himself, ignoring the pointed looks, and ran outside to the hallway where he pulled up the phone from his pocket. When he saw Carole's name on the screen he furrowed his brows, what did she has to talk about that was so urgent that she'd call four times? He had talked to her and his dad a couple of days ago and nothing had seemed off then. Quickly he pressed the call-button and found some relief when she picked up directly. That relief vanished as soon as he heard Carole's scratchy voice on the other line.

When she through sobs told him what had happened a familiar feeling came upon him. Like two times before in his life he felt like he was falling. It literally felt like the ground beneath him caved him, leaving him in a state of constant panic. His vision got blurry and for a second the only thing he heard was the up-rising beat of his own heart. His knees gave in and he slid down the wall. In the background he could hear a woman's voice trying to reach him. He closed his eyes. **Not again**

The time from the phone-call to the plastic chairs in the waiting room passed in a blur. He couldn't remember much from the flight to Lima. It was as if time itself had changed, everything moved in slow motion but he couldn't grasp it. He felt powerless and so incredibly scared. He had never stopped fearing for this day but he honestly couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe he was sitting in the same plastic chairs as the first and the second time. He had spent more time in this hospital than in most of his friends' houses. He had recognized the receptionist when he entered the lobby and the nurses had given him a sad smile as they walked by him in the hallway. When he had visited the hospital's toilet he found himself looking into the same mirror he had three years ago. Staring back at him were the same empty eyes as then. Things may have changed but right now it didn't feel like it. Everything followed the same pattern and he was once again alone in it. This time people was there for him - Carole, Finn, Rachel and Blaine. He'd received un-opened messages and ignored calls all day - he knew what they all had to say. He didn't have the will-power to give Carole and Finn any comforting words about him being fine. He couldn't bring himself to listen to Rachel repeating it was going to be okay. Wouldn't let himself be comforted by the boy that had broken his heart a few weeks ago. All his energy went to shaking or nodding his head when someone addressed him. To keep breathing slowly and keep the thoughts away. Fifteen hours left until the surgery was done.

From the corner of his eye he could see a boy enter the waiting room. He recognized him directly but didn't bat an eye. He didn't feel anything when the boy walked across the room and sat down beside him. Didn't even turn his head when his former enemy observe him with a hint of concern. Only kept inhaling slowly when the green-eyed boy spoke up.

"Hey Kurt"

"Sebastian"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the comments, favorites and follows! I wouldn't have continued this if it weren't for you who showed your support.

* * *

Silence. There was no baby shouting, no one was tapping their feet on the linoleum floor and no clock was ticking. The waiting room was silent and empty with the exception of two people. Both of them boys and both of them in many ways much alike in their looks. They looked about the same age, shared the same hair-color and were both undoubtedly attractive. The slightly taller boy sitting in the right chair had his hair gelled back and wore black jeans together with a green hoodie. On his feet he wore a pair of black converse that by the look of them had been used properly. The boy next to him was also wearing a black, yet much tighter, pair of jeans. He had combined these with a blue bottom-up and a grey cardigan together with a pair of Doc. Martens.

The difference between the two boys wasn't in their looks, it lie in their faces. The converse-wearing boy's eyes were bright and curious while the other's were emotionless. While the shorter boy was staring in to the wall the other one was eying him with an increasing concern. Although neither of them was known for their silent nature none of them said a word. One because he couldn't find reason to start up a conversation, the other because he didn't know what to say. Thirty seconds passed before the silence was broken.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

The former Sebastian, the one Kurt had known and hated, would have snorted at that comment and instead started by asking where the lovely-dovely boyfriend was hiding since he knew about the break-up. The former Sebastian would not have been affected by the alarmingly indifferent look on Kurt's face. But he wasn't that person any longer. Things had changed and even though his sarcastic and teasing comments where still there, he wasn't evil anymore. The Karofsky situation had broken the defense wall that he had been holding up ever since he came back from France. The current Sebastian did feel worried about the apparent defense-wall Kurt was holding up.

"I'm waiting for my dad, you?", Kurt replied.

"I'm waiting for my sister, she's a doctor here.", Sebastian explained.

"Oh", was the only answer Kurt could come up with.

He envied Sebastian, he had never been to this hospital in another purpose than visiting or waiting for sick parents. One parent who hadn't survived her disease and another who might die from his. His mother had died when he was eight and now his father was next. _Don't go there, you don't know that _he thought to himself. _Yeah but history seems to have an ironic way of repeating itself._

He checked his watch, fourteen hours and fifty-five minutes until the surgery was done. He needed a distraction.

_Look at me about to continue a civil conversation with Sebastian Smythe._

"So how have you been Sebastian?"


End file.
